


let's Seal it with a ring

by pastelpinks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Fluff and Crack, Helpful friends Junhoon, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Selkies, Soonyoung is confused af, Strangers to Accidental Husbands, Wonwoo is pure, jihoon pov, soonyoung pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpinks/pseuds/pastelpinks
Summary: In which Soonyoung picks up a hoodie from the library floor, returns it to the owner and accidentally asks a (gorgeous) stranger’s hand in marriage.Alternate summary: Wonwoo is not from around here but he would really like to politely ask for the kind human to marry him too.





	let's Seal it with a ring

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by this tumblr prompt:
> 
> “Oops, dropped your coat!” You cheerfully pick up the soft fur coat off the floor and carefully drape it back over the person’s chair. They stare at you with wide, stunned eyes. They’re remarkably attractive. You awkwardly wave at them and go sit down at your table.
> 
> They’re a selkie, you “gave” them back their coat, you now have a gorgeous and besotted selkie spouse. Hey, they don’t make the rules. [howtobangyourmonster]
> 
> The next day, the attractive person you met shyly approaches you and gives you a little box with a ring inside. You blush, a little confused, and stare at them.
> 
> “I… Isn’t this… An engagement ring?”
> 
> “Well… We… We should get married by human customs as well.”
> 
> “… What?” [kurara-black-blog]

A pen dropping in slow motion in the silence of the public library was probably an exaggeration but he’s pretty sure that that’s exactly what happened.  
  
Not that he had an idea what the hell was going on, of course.  
  
Really, all Soonyoung wanted was to get his finals over with so he could throw his hands up in the air when the school bell rang, signaling the end of the semester and maybe break out into a song about summertime and then get a part time job in a country club and burst into another song about betting on something or whatever. Not uh, this?  
  
Nothing was processing in his head except for the fact that there was an incredibly attractive looking stranger standing beside their table, more like a chaotic hurricane of papers, highlighters, notes, binders and books in their attempt to pass their second to the last semester before graduation (_if _ they graduate)—right beside Soonyoung’s chair to be more precise.  
  
Tall, definitely a few inches taller than himself, silky black fluffy hair covering his forehead, his fringe falling just a touch over his round rimmed glasses, eyes wide but gentle and irises an alluring black. As in, _ black _ you can barely differentiate them from his pupils if not for the light reflecting against them. He had a small smile on his face, bashful and shy. His gray hoodie (which was kind of odd in itself because why would someone be wearing a jacket in the beginning of summer) was contrasting with the tinge of pink that also painted his pale, pale skin and Soonyoung would think of the word cute if he wasn’t so utterly confused about everything right now because the stranger, gorgeous as he was, held a ring in his hands.  
  
An engagement ring. Inside a velvet box. In an _ expensive _ looking maroon velvet box.  
  
And he was giving it to Soonyoung.  
  
In a freaking public library.  
  
While Soonyoung’s friends watched from across the table, wide eyed, mouths gaping like the unhelpful fishes that they were. Which, he will soon realize how brilliantly wrong he was on the unhelpful part—the gaping fishes, he isn’t taking back.  
  
And by Gods, after a few seconds of library silence and Junhui’s dramatic pen drop, Soonyoung finally gets his throat working and looks at the stranger in the eye, “What the fuck?”

  
  
—

  
Now Jihoon was not an expert in folklore or mythology by any extent but he was a pretty good judge of character and he was eighty nine percent sure that this guy was telling the truth.  
  
He is. How Jihoon could tell, he didn’t know but again, he had a knack for knowing whether a person was naughty or nice, give him, say, five minutes tops to watch them interact with someone and he’d be able to tell.  
  
So when the guy visibly deflates at Soonyoung’s obnoxious reaction, Jihoon slams his notebook shut and kicks his friend’s shin under the table. Soonyoung barely conceals a flinch and shoots a glare at his direction but Jihoon can’t find it in himself to care.  
  
He looks at the guy staring down at the now closed velvet box in his hand, his thumbs smoothing the top and his mouth forming a small frown like he was thinking hard about something.  
  
“You,” Jihoon says, addressing the stranger. Said stranger looks up at him, his gaze alternating back and forth towards him and Soonyoung, like he was worried Soonyoung would run away, at this point Jihoon could tell his friend was contemplating just that, “Sit.” He deadpans, pointing at the vacant seat beside Soonyoung and across himself.  
  
Soonyoung’s gasp of betrayal doesn’t go unnoticed but in the years that they’ve been friends, Jihoon’s learned to tune him out as effectively as he could. Junhui dubsmashing Spongebob Squarepants in the middle of the night in his room next to Jihoon’s was good practice.  
  
The guy shifts from one foot to another and doesn’t move to sit but he keeps glancing at Soonyoung like a kid waiting for their mother to give them permission. Jihoon meets Soonyoung’s eyes and the death threats by facial expression that he receives doesn’t faze him one bit, he raises an eyebrow at him instead.  
  
Soonyoung sighs in defeat and gestures for the guy to sit down which he gently ducks his head and takes it as his cue to sit down. There’s a few seconds of awkward silence once the guy situates himself on the seat without anyone saying anything, that is, until Junhui clacks his retractable pen twice.  
  
“Dude, was that a legit proposal?”  
  
Jihoon rolls his eyes. Way to go for subtlety, Junhui, way to go.  
  
Soonyoung remains silent but he’s gathering the mess on the desk and looks like he’s about to have a panic attack. Jihoon elbows Junhui and gives him a menacing look that simply said, let me handle this if you want to stay alive for graduation. That promptly shut the brunette up.  
  
The guy throws a curious glance at Soonyoung and suddenly looks like he wants to do something to calm him down but he decides against it, keeping his hands together, the maroon velvet box clutched in between them.  
  
“Don’t mind him.” Jihoon says, brushing Junhui away with an arm and then tapping his pointer finger twice on the desk to grab the stranger’s attention, “Explain.”  
  
The guy looks down at the box in his hands again, purses his lips and adjusts his glasses, Jihoon almost feels the anxiety thrumming through the guy's veins from his seat, “I’m sorry.” He says, his voice gentle but shaky around the edges like he was unsure of what he was doing.  
  
“I just thought it would be proper to get married in human customs as well.” He finishes, voice almost fading out at the end. Jihoon sees Soonyoung’s jaw drop, his head snapping to the side to stare at the guy like he was trying to read his mind. Or like the guy was out of his mind, either of the two could work.

Jihoon starts to pray to any deity that could hear him that his friend wouldn’t start causing a scene in the library because he (Jihoon) couldn’t afford to get banned from the library. He (still Jihoon) needed to pass Calculus. Jihoon really did.  
  
“Human customs, you said.” Jihoon says, leaning back in his chair.  
  
“What are you? An alien?” Junhui pipes up from beside him, voice bubbling like the Area 51 enthusiast that he was.  
  
The guy shakes his head, expression amused. “Not really, no.”  
  
“Then what are you supposed to be?” Soonyoung finally speaks up, voice inquiring and his expression was still guarded, squinting at the stranger accusingly, “Because if this is some kind of joke, I will report you and make a scene. I don’t care if you’re good looking. I don’t care if I get kicked out of the library. I. will. call. the. cops.” He’s half standing up by the time he’s finished speaking, looming over the guy.  
  
“Sit back down, you dumbass. No one will be starting a scene in this library.” Jihoon lightly scolds, his tone turning exasperated. The guy was staring at Soonyoung like the idiot hung the stars up in the night sky as his presence was finally acknowledged, his pitch black eyes were close to gleaming.  
  
Then he seemed to pull himself back and says, “I am a creature of the sea,” like it was the most natural thing to say. He’s staring at Soonyoung as he spoke, like he was gauging his reaction.  
  
Soonyoung just looked lost.  
  
“What? So a mermaid?” Junhui almost jumps in his seat, “That’s awesome! I always knew you guys were real.”  
  
The guy glances at Junhui with a small smile and then shakes his head again, “Not quite. I am not of the Finfolk. We are different from them.”  
  
Junhui’s deflates for a second then straightens back up, “If you’re not a merman then what in the world are you? And how are you walking on land? With your voice? Aren’t you supposed to trade something with an evil witch to set foot up here?”  
  
Jihoon is really trying his best not to slap Junhui in the back of the head because as much as they wanted to get information from the strange dude who just literally proposed to Soonyoung in a public library of all places, this was not the way to extract the intel that they needed. Not by referencing Disney movies, no.  
  
“What Junhui’s trying to say is,” Soonyoung says with a semblance of calmness which switches to an all out ramble when he starts bombarding the guy with questions. “Who are you? What are you? Where did you come from? How did you find me? Why are you proposing to me in a Goddamn library!” He hisses in a whispery-shouty type of way, panic written all over his face.  
  
“Soonyoung, calm down.”  
  
“I am calm!” He snaps.  
  
Jihoon and Junhui share a look and he’s about to say something when the guy’s voice floats in between the three of them.  
  
“My name is Wonwoo.” He says, looking shy but keeping his eyes on Soonyoung who couldn’t look away either, “I apologize for not introducing myself earlier.”

“No duh,” Sooyoung murmurs in his seat, crossing his arms and pouting. Jihoon kicks his leg from under the table again. _ Behave. _

Noticing the small interaction between the two friends, Wonwoo pauses, waiting patiently for Soonyoung to gesture at him once more to continue speaking before doing so. Hm, what a respectful guy.

  
“As I have mentioned, I come from the sea. From a kingdom called Lochlann. My people are different from the Finfolk as we are not half human, half fish. Instead, we shed our coats, our skin, as soon as we take foot on the shores and are able to keep our human bodies for as long as we like. Like mer people and many others, we are only but a myth to you, to humans.” 

“Until now.” Jihoon catches himself mumbling from behind his hand that was fisted in front of his lips in contemplation.

Wonwoo nods, “Although we are not as popular as our fish counterparts, we also exist among you. We are called the Seal folk.” He says, smoothing his arms down his gray hoodie.  
  
Jihoon watches him for a second and then it clicks, he’s read something about this before. He opens his mouth to say something but Soonyoung beats him to it.  
  
“You expect me to believe this crap?” He says, frowning at the guy, _ Wonwoo. _  
  
Wonwoo’s relaxed smile slips off his face for a second before it comes back like nothing happened which Soonyoung probably doesn’t notice in his rage but Jihoon does and he foregoes kicking his friend under the table, he steps on Soonyoung’s whole foot this time.  
  
“I’ve heard about Selkies before.” Jihoon acknowledges with a nod, seeing as he is the only smart pure human on this table, he ignores Soonyoung’s pained look. “If what you say is true, that you really are one. How do you explain the engagement ring?”  
  
Wonwoo looks at the small box again with a fond smile before speaking, “Our coats.” He says, moving to pull the sleeves of his gray hoodie over his hands so that only his fingers were peeking out of them, “Are very important to us. Without them, we are unable to go back to the sea. Our coats help us turn back into our real selves and we shed them when we are on land. We must never, ever misplace our coats. Else, we can never find our way back home.” He then looks up to stare at Soonyoung again, who this time, was looking back at him with a different expression in his face, one that looked like he was listening intently. He was still frowning, still unconvinced but he was giving Wonwoo a chance to explain himself. That’s progress in the very least.  
  
“Two days ago,” Wonwoo says to Soonyoung, “I happened to be in the library, the same as all of you, I was reading a rather interesting book about vampires and werewolves by the fictional section and I believe I was too focused on the story that I did not notice my coat fall off my chair.” He tugs on his the sleeves of his jacket again, “You passed by my table, picked up my coat and handed it back to me.” Wonwoo ducks his head, cheeks and ears looking rather red with embarrassment.  
  
“In-” He clears his throat, “In our culture, a human returning the coat of a Seal folk is asking their hand in marriage.” He says peeking at Soonyoung who was closing and opening his mouth repeatedly but nothing was coming out of it, so Wonwoo continued.  
  
“Old tales usually told stories of humans hiding the coats of Seal folks to keep them from returning to the sea. So to return a Seal folk’s coat is to give them permission to go home and reunite with their family for a little while. The gesture is very important to us as it constitutes trust between the couple, that we will always find our way back to our lover as long as we are able to return home every fortnight. That is the reason.”  
  
Wonwoo studies Soonyoung’s face for a few beats before exhaling and then pocketing the small velvet box, “Forgive me. I did not intend to scare you. I am not well versed in the culture of humans, I only know of the things I read from books. It is only now that I realize how ridiculous this all seems to you.” He apologizes, looking Soonyoung straight in the eye, when he doesn’t get a reaction, his expression closes off into vacancy. Then he moves to look at both Junhui and Jihoon and slightly bows his head before pushing back his chair and standing up.  
  
“Wait.”

  
—

  
So Soonyoung got Selkie married. That’s fine. That’s totally fine. No big deal. The one day he attempts to do a good deed, he ends up accidentally married to a creature of the sea! He’s fine. He is super.  
  
Except he’s kind of freaking out.  
  
Because gorgeous handsome man, Wonwoo. Is a seal but is a human and he proposed to Soonyoung because Soonyoung proposed to him first all because Soonyoung picked his hoodie up for him!  
  
How did his life turn into a fantasy-fairytale? Sure, he wanted to snag a starring role in a movie somewhere in the back of his mind but he wanted to be a Zac Efron in High School Musical not an Amy Adams in Enchanted.  
  
“Wait.” Soonyoung says when he finally finds his voice.  
  
He takes a deep breath and looks at Wonwoo.  
  
Wonwoo’s looking back at him with a small but kind of pained smile and it takes a lot for Soonyoung to not let his heart beat out of his ribcage.  
  
He looks at his friends for support but Jihoon and Junhui for some reason, look like they haven’t just had a revelation of their lives. Hello? Mermaids and Selkies? They’re real! But then again, they weren’t the one who, two days ago, unknowingly proposed to one so they really have no reason to be as affected as Soonyoung thought they’d be.  
  
“I’m going to have a word with him. If I don’t return in thirty minutes, call the cops.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure the librarian is much scarier than the cops but okay, noted.” Junhui shrugs as he pulls one of his notebooks from under the ominous pile of study materials, sighing as he goes back to studying like nothing life changing (at least for Soonyoung) just happened.  
  
“Or we could just assume you eloped with him.” Jihoon says, the little devil.  
  
“True.”  
  
Soonyoung rolls his eyes and grabs his wallet and phone before motioning for Wonwoo to walk ahead. Such supportive friends he has.

  
  
Ironically, or _ not. _They find themselves in the mythology section of the library and Soonyoung is scanning through the spines of the books when he finally sees one that might actually be of help.

  
  
** _Mythical Creatures for Dummies._ **

** _  
_**   
Perfect. Just the book for Soonyoung.  
  
“True or false.” Soonyoung says breaking the miraculously comfortable silence between them and then reads off of the book.  
  
“Banshees are the harbingers of death.”  
  
Wonwoo chuckles, it’s a nice sound. “False. They do not bring upon deaths. They only warn people of them, most of the time, a person has already died or is in the brink of death once the screams of a banshee is heard.”  
  
“Werewolves prefer solitude.”  
  
“False again, like regular wolves, werewolves are pack creatures. They value the presence of their family, in this case, their pack. They move well when they’re together, they hunt preys as a group too. Prefers to ambush them.”  
  
Soonyoung hums then flips to another page, “Sirens or Mermaids lure innocent men into the sea.”  
  
“Only those who wrong them. But yes, they do spend their time near the surface singing songs, taking bad people underwater, mostly pirates and then they punish them.”  
  
“Vampires shine in the sunlight.”  
  
“I am positive they do not. Twilight is not a bad series but their facts aren’t, well, facts.”  
  
“Huh, interesting.” Soonyoung shuts the book. “There’s nothing here about Selkies.”  
  
Wonwoo looks up at the shelves, walks a bit of pace and pulls a hardbound book on, upon a closer look, Celtic mythology.  
  
“We aren’t quite as well known as those that you have mentioned.” He says as he flips through the pages. 

There are chapters on Dullahans, more about Banshees, Kelpies, and oh, Leprechauns too.

Soonyoung doesn’t notice himself leaning close to Wonwoo’s side to peer at the contents of the book, his curiosity getting the best of him until the taller turns to him and he flinches at their distance (or the lack of).

“Uh-” He stutters. Man, those eyelashes are unfair.

Wonwoo gives him a small smile but doesn’t call him out on the obvious embarrassment, bless his soul.

“Here, this is an almost accurate depiction of our people.” He says, handing the book to Soonyoung and he has to shake his head to get his brain back on track. The pressure of finals plus all this was giving him brain tremors.

There is an image of a seal peeking from the surface of the water on the top right corner of the page. Soonyoung glances at this and looks at Wonwoo from the corner of his eye. He was looking over Soonyoung’s shoulder, reading silently. Soonyoung takes a breath willing his heart rate to slow down and starts to go over the information with his eyes.

_ “Selkies (sometimes ‘selchies’ or ‘silkies’) feature in the folklore of people from northern Scotland, Ireland, the Shetland Islands, and the Faroe Islands (Danish territory north of Scotland between Iceland and Norway). While many tales about part-human, part-fish creatures from the sea end in tragedy for mortal people, selkies change from being seals to humans as they shed their skins upon coming to the surface. With hair so dark it is almost black, generally in long, wavy, full curls, skin more akin to porcelain, and striking dark eyes.” _

_ "The sea is unpredictable, just like life had been for the ancient Celts. It is wild and tempestuous, but also can be calm, bountiful, and life giving. The seal people represent all that is gentle and loving about the vast waters, but they are also shape changers and can disappear without warning, making them the perfect characters to star in the romantic tragedies of folklore." _

“It says here that Selkies can only remain human for a short period of time and that you have to wait seven years to go back on the shore.” Soonyoung frowns then squints his eyes at Wonwoo, “Seven years, Wonwoo? I don’t do well with long distance relationships.”

Wonwoo’s eyes are wide when he catches his gaze and then it takes him two slow blinks to catch on that Soonyoung was only half serious. He smiles at him and it was so stunning Soonyoung wants to bang his head on the nearest book shelf. 

“It’s why I said that this book is an _ almost _ accurate depiction. Here look,” He says fondly then steps closer into Soonyoung’s space, gently tugging the book out of one of his hands so they were both sharing the view of the page, Soonyoung gulps. Wonwoo smells really fresh. _ “That rule is broken, however, when a Selkie is forced to remain a human without his or her consent.” _ He reads off of the bottom left corner, Soonyoung thinks his voice is perfect for ASMR.

“That is true, there are many ancient stories of the first Seal folk being lured into the shore by terrible people. They were tales that were passed on from one generation to another to keep us safe and hidden from those who would take advantage of us. Inducing fear in the minds of children so we would not dream of stepping foot on dry land.” Wonwoo tells him, smoothing his thumb over the photo of the seal, “However, books fail to include that in reality, as long as we have access to our coats, we can keep our human forms for however long as we want. There is no time limit.” 

“Why are you telling me all this? How can you trust that I am not one of those horrible humans that would steal your sealskin or sell it so you would never have to go back to the sea?” Soonyoung asks, looking directly at Wonwoo’s wide black eyes almost challengingly. “I told you, I don’t do well with long distance relationships.”

“Then I would just have to hide my coat really well from you then.” Wonwoo says with a smile. 

Did he just crack a joke?

Soonyoung closes his eyes and heaves a sigh, “You proposed to me but don’t even know me.”

“No, _ you _ proposed to me without even knowing who or what I am.”

“Touché.” Then he opens his eyes, tilting his head up to get a good look at his unofficial Selkie fiancé, “No hold on, I didn’t know I was asking your hand in Selkie marriage when I gave you back your hoodie. I was being a good person! That’s different, you however, you knewwhat you were doing.” Soonyoung glares, poking a finger on Wonwoo’s chest for emphasis.

Wonwoo laughs and catches his hand, holding it in his impeccably soft ones, oh Lord. “In all honesty, I was not at all prepared. I only learned about human marriage in books, I’m quite fond of them, you see. I did not really know how to execute a proper proposal. I may have skipped some steps.”

“Yeah, bro.” Soonyoung says, feeling the tension seep out from his body, he wasn’t sure if it was because Wonwoo was still holding his hand or not. “You skipped a bunch of steps. You skipped the whole courting part. That’s why I freaked the fuck out.”

“Courting?” Wonwoo tilts his head. It was endearing, Soonyoung didn’t know why his heart wouldn’t slow down.

“Oh my God. Don’t tell me you guys don’t date wherever you come from?”

“Date…” 

“Amazing, there’s really some Giselle from Enchanted mojo going on here.” Soonyoung murmurs to himself then grips Wonwoo’s hand tighter, “Are you sure you didn’t fall from a water well inside a fairytale book and ended up here in the human world or something?”

Wonwoo doesn’t answer, only because he looked like he didn’t know what in the world Soonyoung was talking about. He looked adorably puzzled.

“Nevermind.” 

“So, uhm.” Wonwoo says, looking down at their hands, “About my, uhm,” He stutters, ears going pink. “My p-proposal.” He looks like he’s itching to pull out the velvet box from his hoodie (sealskin) pocket.

Soonyoung then realizes what a douchebag he’d been to Wonwoo since he walked up to their desk and presented him an engagement ring. Who could blame him though? Wonwoo had done everything backwards! 

Now that he thought about it, he may have unknowingly and accidentally proposed to Wonwoo but maybe this was the universe slapping him in the face to tell him that he needed to get a love life because twenty-four years of being single wasn’t ideal. Unless, this was the universe telling him that, do not fret! We have a gift for you! Or- you know what, no. None of the above.

He belatedly remembers that Wonwoo was still waiting for his response when he feels the soft hands slipping away from his palm, “I’m sorry.” Wonwoo apologizes again, smile gone from his face, replaced with a look of worry. “I really didn’t mean to scare you. You are probably thinking that this is all a big lie and that I am a creep. I’m very sorry. I won’t bother you any longer.”

“No!” Soonyoung says so suddenly that Wonwoo jumps, “I mean.” He coughs, “It’s just a lot to take in all at once.”

“I’m sorry.” Wonwoo says again.

“Stop apologizing. If you think about it, it was my fault we’re in this mess in the first place.” 

“I do not think we are in any sort of mess.” 

Soonyoung sighs, “I know, I know but you know, culture shock and all.” 

“Culture shock?” Wonwoo’s tilting his head at him again, ah, this guy needs to stop being so adorable, Soonyoung wants to pet him.

“Okay!” He decides. “How about this.” Soonyoung grabs the Celtic mythology book that they were reading from where it was lying open on an empty space on the shelf and keeps it closed in his arms, “I take it that you’ve accepted my proposal already, that’s why you’re proposing to me, correct?”

Wonwoo nods, one hand tucked in the pocket of his hoodie. The outline of the velvet box doesn’t escape Soonyoung’s eyes.

“Right. And you said you wanted to do this the human way too.” 

Wonwoo nods again, watching Soonyoung with bright glistening eyes.

“So. This is my proposition,” Soonyoung says, feeling a smile twitching on the corner of his own mouth. “If you want to hear my sweet, I do. We have to do it the proper way. The proper _ human _ way.”

“As in, I want to get to know you and you have to take me out on dates, all that jazz.” Soonyoung shrugs taking in Wonwoo’s surprised wide eyes.

“I want to get to know you too.” Is all he says in reply.

Soonyoung feels a giggle bubble up from his throat, “That’s the plan.”

And then he almost reels when the biggest smile breaks out in Wonwoo’s features and Soonyoung thinks he’s about to whoop and punch his fist in the air inside the library but he doesn’t, instead he holds on to Soonyoung’s shoulders, looks him in the eye with a wide wide smile and pulls him into a hug, “Thank you.” He whispers.

Soonyoung squeaks in surprise and he kind of wants to hug Wonwoo back but he couldn’t because his arms were trapped in between them holding on to the book. 

“F-for what?”

He thinks he feels Wonwoo smile, “For giving me a chance.”

When they pull away, Soonyoung can’t help the heat that crawls up to his face and his ears at the affectionate smile Wonwoo directs at him. He needs to get used to this. Doesn’t he?

He coughs and brushes his nose with his thumb to hide the flush on his face, “I- I’m sorry too for reacting that way awhile ago.”

They were walking back to their table where they could see Jihoon and Junhui huddled up and slapping each other’s hands away from their notes when Wonwoo says, “No, it’s perfectly understandable. I didn’t realize it either until your friend had me sit down.” 

“Jihoon has this sort of power thing where he intimidates people with just one look- hey!” Soonyoung suddenly exclaims. And then has to hide his face behind the book when the librarian shoots him a glare from her station.

“You’re a mythical creature, does this mean you have powers like, healing powers or, or, can you do things like foretell a death like a Banshee or something cool like turn people into Werewolves or Vampires with a bite?” He stage whispers.

Wonwoo laughs while shaking his head, “Aside from being able to turn human at will, no, I’m afraid I do not have anything _ cool _ to show you.”

“Aw, but you can definitely show me your seal form, can you not?” 

“Only when you have accepted my hand in marriage.”

Soonyoung clicks his tongue, “Okay, fair. So we’re doing this.” He says, shooting a grin at Wonwoo.

“It is up to you.” Wonwoo says, voice ever so gentle, “But I will do everything in my power to lure you into my hands and pull you deep into the dark abyss of the ocean.” He adds tone pitching a little bit lower and Soonyoung rolls his eyes.

“I’ve known you for about an hour and I already know you can’t hurt a fly.” His heart flutters at the low laugh that Wonwoo lets out.

“You are probably correct.”

“Alright.” He grins at Wonwoo then slams the mythology book on the desk when they reach it, surprising both Jihoon and Junhui, who glares and waves at them respectively. 

“First of all,” Soonyoung tells Wonwoo seriously, “if we’re going to make this work, I need to educate you on why you should _ not _ be reading the Twilight series.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big fan of mythology here! I always love reading about these, they’re always so interesting. I’ve also been meaning to write about Selkie!Wonwoo for the longest time (Iza and Hurley would know), had a whole outline set up and stuff but I just couldn’t make a whole entire plot work but I’m happy I got around to writing at least a shorter version of it. 
> 
> References:  
  
[Seal Folk](http://mermaidsofearth.com/the-legend-and-mystery-of-selkies/) & [Finfolk](http://www.orkneyjar.com/folklore/selkiefolk/origins/origin2.htm)  
Origin of Seals: [Lochlann](http://echoes.devin.com/selkie/croon.html)  
The Little Mermaid (1989)  
Twilight (2005)  
High School Musical (2007)  
Enchanted (2007)
> 
> I’m @jeonwonwhoa on twt 🌷


End file.
